


Gimme Ideas!

by PhantomNC (orphan_account)



Series: A shit ton of klance porn [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), smut ideas, smut prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhantomNC
Summary: Lmao I have no ideas on what to write!





	Gimme Ideas!

I'm a lost soul who needs ideas on more cursed content...

this is sad, sad moment my dudes...

Anyways I do have some things to say before you send in these prompts. Please understand that these are NOT requests and I may not do them! I am not a writer and I don't even really do it in my freetime. I usually write late at night before I sleep as I am an artist/animator and have lots of projects to work on. I hope you guys can understand this. I WILL TRY TO COMPLETE THOSE I REALLY LIKE!!

the rules cause I am uncomfortable for some stuff lmao

~only doing bottom lance/top keith  
~NO NON-CON!!!  
~no heavy kink stuff eg) serious BDSM  
~I'm not writing sequels for previous stories (sorry!)

that's all!

**Author's Note:**

> bruh


End file.
